Beach Summer Love
by Justice and Roses
Summary: What happens when Alex sees Olivia at Beach? Femslash


_Title: _**Beach Summer Love**

_Disclaimer_: **Not mine. Duh.**

_Summary: _**What happens when Alex sees Olivia at Beach? Femslash.**

_A/N: _**It's my first AO Femslash story. I'm really not into AO writing, but my friend made a bet with me that I couldn't do it and I'm like, what the hell, I'll do it. It's in an alternate universe and Liv and Alex are teenagers, coming out of high school, working and relaxing at the beach. I don't blame you if it sucks. I tried. The scenes changes from time to time. This is for the first day of summer!!! Yay! This might be the last thing that I might write before I stop going on for the summer. I'm gonna miss you guys! tears Read on!**

**Beach Summer Love**

Olivia was bored out of her mind. After being released out of high school for the summer, she thought that she would go to the beach and relax until school started again.

But no, she was forced by 'Mommy Dearest' to help work in her beach store the whole summer.

"Serena, can I go now?" Olivia asked. When she didn't get an answer, she went to the back where her mom was.

She shook her mom. "Serena, can I go?" Olivia asked, whining a little.

"No, you're going to work the whole day, I told you that this morning. And clean up that sunscreen puddle on the floor." Serena said.

"But you spilled it," Olivia said. "Just clean it up Olivia, it won't kill you." Serena commanded.

"And what will you be doing?" Olivia asked. Serena looked at her watch.

"Since its three now, I'm going home to get ready for my date. Don't forget to lock up, either. And you better not leave this place unattended," Serena said, standing up.

Olivia mumbled something. "What did you say?" Serena asked.

"I didn't say anything," Olivia replied. "Yeah, that's right. Don't sass me," Serena said.

Olivia saw Serena leave and then returned to the front. She sighed.

She hated her mom going on dates. She knew that the dates never would end up well; her mom will end up at a bar, and come home drunk, passed out on the couch.

She will have to take her to bed. She'd be lucky if she wouldn't have to clean up her mom's vomit.

She rested her chin on her hand. "This sucks," Olivia said.

* * *

_This sucks, _Alex thought. She was at the beach and she was bored to tears. 

Her parents said she could only be at the beach for this week before she went to summer school.

She didn't have bad grades, but her parents wanted her to stay educated. She sighed.

She had gotten up from lying on her towel and headed towards a beach store

* * *

Olivia played with her cell phone. "Maybe if I call El…" She said. Elliot answered the phone on the third ring. 

"Hello?" He asked. "Hey El, it's Liv." Olivia said. "Liv? Hey, uh…" He started.

Olivia knew what that meant. She knew that Elliot and Kathy were making out, and she interrupted. She knew that also because she heard Kathy in the background, swearing.

"Am I interrupting something?" She asked. She already knew she was.

"No, uh, what's up?" Elliot asked. "Nothing much. I'm bored as hell here. I was wondering if you can come over and keep me company," Olivia said.

"Can Kathy come too?" Elliot asked. "Sure, I'll change into my bikini here and close up shop when you get here." Olivia said.

"Alright, give us an hour. See you, Liv." Elliot said. "Bye, Elliot." She said, hanging up.

She had a bikini for when she wanted to relax on the beach.

Olivia came back in a bikini, getting a towel. Olivia heard the door open. She paid no attention to it. She thought it was someone that always looks, but never buys anything.

"Hey Liv," She turned around. It was Alex in the store. "Hey Lexy," Olivia said.

They were bestest friends, but neither of them told each other about their feelings being more than just friends.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked. "I'm working here," Olivia said.

"I'm just about to close up. I'm waiting for Elliot and Kathy to come so I can relax a little," Olivia said.

Alex smiled. "Why don't you hang out with me? I could use some company," Alex said.

"What the hell, I'll come. Let me just…" Olivia said. She wanted to talk in the back with Alex, until Elliot came. She started walking to the back, but she wanted Alex to follow her. Alex didn't know what was going on. She didn't know Olivia wanted to talk.

She held Alex's hand. Both of them felt a spark as they held hands. "Come with me," She said. She started walking to the back of the shop.

She was almost there when she slipped on something. She brought Alex down with her.

Her hand felt something wet. It was sunscreen. "Son of a bitch," She muttered.

She was about to get up when she realized Alex was on top of her.

She looked at Alex, as Alex looked at her. They flushed a deep red. _She's not that heavy. _Olivia thought. _I gotta get off of Liv, before I do something we'll both regret. _Alex thought.

Alex got up. "Sorry," Alex said. She pulled Olivia up. "Thanks. Don't be sorry. My mom told me to clean it up earlier. I guess it came back to bite me on the ass. It's clean now," Olivia said.

Alex chuckled. They were silent, but their minds were racing about what they wanted to do. They restrained themselves to their fullest extent. But they were failing to keep it under control. Olivia decided to just stay in the front, talk to Alex, and wait for Elliot to come.

"Well," Olivia said. She held Alex's hand again and started walking back to the front. They held hands, but they wanted to do so much more…

_I can't take it anymore! It's do or die, Cabot! _Alex thought. Alex tapped Olivia on the shoulder. When Olivia turned around, Alex leaned in and kissed Olivia.

Olivia pulled back. _Wait a minute, _Olivia thought. _Alex Cabot, my best friend in the world just kissed me. _Olivia felt a tingling sensation. _Dammit, Alex, why do you torture me?_ "I'm so sorry, Olivia! I just…" Alex started, but got cut off by Olivia's lips._ Oh God, Olivia Benson kissed me back! I…oh, God, damn. I love this girl._

When Olivia pulled back again, she smiled. "I told you, don't be sorry. I had feelings for you too, but I didn't, you know, I didn't know if you felt the same way." Olivia said.

Olivia and Alex kissed again. "I love… I love you, Liv." Alex mumbled. "I love you too, Lexy." Olivia said instantly. They both pulled away at the same time due to lack of oxygen.

They both smiled. They enjoyed their company and their new founded relationship.

They were making out, and they loved it. They crashed their lips to the other's, dueling tongues, in the process. Nothing can stop them.

* * *

Elliot and Kathy walked to Olivia's mom's shop. "Hurry, Kathy!" Elliot said. 

"I'm coming!" Kathy yelled. When they got to the shop, Elliot looked through the window. His eyes turned wide.

He stood there stupidly gazing at what was inside. "Elliot, what are you looking at…" Kathy said, looking through the window too. Her eyes turned wide, too.

She knew what he was gapping at. "Oh, my…" Kathy started. "God!" Elliot finished for Kathy. So, _it took her this long…_Elliot thought.

They were really surprised at what they were seeing with their own two eyes. They went inside, just to make sure they weren't hallucinating.

Alex and Olivia were still at it. It seemed like hours before Elliot cleared his throat. Alex and Olivia pulled away, blushing.

"That was some show," Kathy said. Olivia and Alex gave nervous chuckles. They thought that Elliot and Kathy were going to be unable to handle the situation in front of them.

_What if Elliot or Kathy tells the whole school that I'm a lesbian, when we go back to school? _Alex thought. _What if Elliot told my mom what I just did? He can't, he's like my older brother! He couldn't tell my mom, she'd kill me! _Olivia thought.

It was bad enough that her mom hated her for just being alive, but just think if she found out Olivia what she just did. That thought frightened Olivia. It frightened Alex too. Her mom might not have a problem with it, but what about her dad? Will he disown her? She was scared.

Elliot and Kathy did nothing but smile. "You're not gonna tell anyone, are you? If word gets back to my mom…" Olivia said, but got cut off by Elliot. "Liv, don't worry. Your secret is safe with us. You're like a little sister to me," Elliot said.

"Weird to believe your 'little sister's' a lesbian?" Olivia asked. "Not really, I kinda had taken it to thought after your date with Cassidy." Olivia groaned.

Olivia had told Elliot the day after the date with Cassidy, she would rather be a lesbian than go out with Brian Cassidy again. It wasn't much of a slip-up for her, but Elliot was watching her from then on.

"Please don't remind me," Olivia said. Alex smiled and put her arms around Olivia.

"So, girlfriends, huh?" Kathy asked. Alex and Olivia looked at each other. They grinned. "Yeah," They said.

* * *

**I'm impressed with myself. Thanks Kay for betaing. I thought it would be super crappy, but it's okay. Not great, but alright. I curse my friend for making me write this, 'cause I want to write a sequel to this. It was okay. If you review, I'll see if I will write a sequel. Actually, screw it. I'll write a sequel anyway. The title will be called… 'Summer School Love' and it will come out... whenever I can get it out. Thanx 4 reading!**


End file.
